


Drowning- Pond Dweller Prequel

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Pond Dweller (Siren AUs) [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: The prequel to the Pond dweller (siren au) one-shot series in which Bill comes in contact with the first human he's seen in years, but he's not the only one who's noticed. So he'll just need to step in and figure out the kid's fate from there.





	1. It's territorial

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this out a lot sooner... The next chapter will be out tomorrow, I have it's dialogue, I just need to fill in more of the description and yadda yadda, I will have it done. I also have two other ones, only I realized they should be held off a bit longer so they make more sense. I also have an alternate prequel I like too much to leave on the shelf, but I think I might set it aside as its own fic rather than part of this series, what do you think? Is one prequel enough for this series or would you like to have the other one counted for this? Not that I'm keeping much of an order to these as is, but... still.

__

It had been awhile since Bill had seen a human around. So when he noticed the tell tale signs of a boat entering his territory, he was curious. Most of them knew by now to steer clear of the water, though few actually knew the reason why. He had Stanford Pines to thank for that, but what made this one more interesting was the lack of nets, it also had a strange method of propelling itself within the water. 

Was this one as beautiful and timid as the deer he’d managed to catch once? It would have drawn him closer if he didn’t think keeping his distance was important. If he actually felt like hunting. As it was, he didn’t. Besides, if he let this one go, surely it would lead others here after it. Bill wouldn’t have to wait very long. Humans were forgetful things. 

Still, he trailed behind the metal contraption and the boy with the russet hair and wide, paranoid eyes. He seemed lost in thought as he pulled out a blue bound book and quill, scratching furiously at the paper. His nose scrunched up as he stared at- Bill almost laughed and gave himself away.  _ This kid came all the ways out here in siren territory, just to make records of algae?! _ Maybe it was a good thing humans hadn’t traversed these waters in a while, he wasn’t sure they’d last long.  _ It’s funny the dumb things that interest them… _

He didn’t swim off though, opting instead to stay and watch, somewhat mesmerized by the strange boy. He just couldn’t place  _ why _ .

The man was adorable, Bill decided, and it was all Bill could do to keep himself silent and watch when he wanted to sing to him, lure him in and-

_ And what? _ The thought confused him, stopping him in his tracks because he didn’t know. He didn’t want to eat him, that he knew for certain. Keep him as a treasure? That seemed closer, but still not right… But he knew he wanted the boy to come back, that he didn’t want him to leave at all. He was interesting. Bill wasn't sure he liked these feelings on the other hand.

He didn't notice the boat was drifting off again, this time on its own, farther and farther away, until he heard a shout, a scream, and a body hit the water some distance off.

His instincts flared, but not the usual ones, he’d already batted those down. This was something else, this wasn’t hunting instinct, but protective maneuvers. Someone was messing with the kid, and Bill didn’t like it. Not one bit. He’d seen him first, so whatever was to be done about the boy was _ his _ decision. And the other was in his territory, further strengthening his authority over the subject. These were  _ his _ waters, and anything in them, anything caught and or uncaught, belonged to  _ him _ . 

Taking full advantage of the strength at his disposal, he shot through the water like it was nothing, teeth bared and claws outstretched from sheathes otherwise indistinguishable from his webbed fingers.  _ No one invaded his territory and got away with it without a few missing limbs! _

He spotted a violet tail as clear as day as it’s owner advanced on it’s flailing victim, that and the hardened, square fins cleared up any doubt of who Bill was dealing with. An old rival of his, one that at one point been more persistent than the rest to steal the extensive stretch of the seabed that Bill had claimed for himself. He should have known he’d show up again. Now, instead of directly challenging Bill, he was lurking outside of his waters and stealing potential prey right from under his nose.

This just wouldn't do.

“Did it never occur to you that these waters are clear because something bigger than yourself already claimed them?” Bill asked snidely, because of course he knew, they both knew Tad was well aware of his trespassing. Again. Bill’s spined fins twitched and his gills flared as he made his presence known as clear as his unspoken threat; _ We both know what happens to the smaller fish and compared to me, you’re one of them. _

At Bill’s Inquisition the other squared his shoulders and took his own defensive stance,“I didn't see you hunting the human!” he hollered, his scales shimmering in drastically different shades of the same hue. It was strange to see, usually surprising the other sirens when his ability was first revealed, it worked well on fish, but Bill had long since proven immune to their allure. He must have been desperate to try that little stunt to distract the golden siren, even if it was only expected to last for a moment’s breath. That is to say, it failed. Miserably, only serving to tick Bill off more than he had been by the mere sight of him. 

Tad only snorted, as if he’d heard a joke in bad taste, and that must have been the way he saw this because he wasn’t backing down. “I didn't see you hunting the human!”, he insisted, ready to turn his back to the other siren.

Bill stood his ground despite the truth of the statement, it was irrelevant to him after all and the violet tailed twirp was being too arrogant. He was forgetting his place. “That doesn't mean he's yours to claim,” Bill retorted, watching Strange’s movements with a critical eye in case he was willing to try something stupid. He didn’t dare look back at the boat or the human directly, but he could already see the latter give up his flailing to try and cling to anything to keep his head above the water. Bill hoped he would stay that way, as much trouble as it may cause for him to try clearing up later. So much for having more humans visit this area.  _ Tad _ had made sure of  _ that. _

Said siren didn’t miss the distracted looking Bill's eye and growled at being so ignored, once again regaining the other’s full attention.

“You've clearly had better luck hunting for  _ yourself _ . What's one lost meal to one  _ lesser and meaker _ ?” Tad snarled, rephrasing the insult Bill had thrown his way the last time they butted heads.

Bill felt the laugh slip past his lips more than he heard it, “Is that a challenge? I think we both know who'd come out on top. I won't be changing my mind. This catch is mine, you shouldn't have interfered in waters that don't take well to strangers.  _ Now, back. Off! _ ”

They were at a stalemate, glaring at each other, but Bill knew he had won long before the violet figure swam off.  _ And don't come back _ , Bill wanted to add, but thought better of it. That siren May not have been much of a threat, but he doubted his comment would be appreciated. Just because he’d win a fight, doesn’t mean he wanted to waste his energy there, and he would find himself in one if he tested the siren’s pride more than he already had. It was enough that he knew the coward wasn’t up for a brawl, that he would have lost. It was why he went after his food instead of challenging Bill for the grounds. He knew he couldn’t win. If he’d been anyone else, Bill might have pitied the strange siren.  At least now there was a smaller chance that he would return. This was unwelcoming territory, Bill hadn't been lying. The water here protected her own, and the stranger didn't stand a chance against him or the waters here. 

Which brought him back to the other presence, the one that pushes him into action. The boy had given up kicking his legs and beating at the surf, and hung there, descending with more grace than one in his position should possess. 

It was too late to back down now. Bill sure as hell wasn't going to eat him, and actually seeing him drown was not a welcome sight. It was beautiful, but it was sad and pointless. He’d been ready to fight off another siren for him, no, this mortal wasn't drowning on his watch.


	2. Shortness of Breath, or traumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I wanted to have this out... Sorry about that. It's out now though, and I am done announcing when I will have things out, because that always seems to jinx me or cause my nerves to spike about whatever work I'm writing. So instead, I will be posting chapter and one shot previews on my tumblr for anyone interested in reading those, wants to ask questions about the works or the inspiration for them, or wants to chat and share head cannons.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thought-i-was-witty
> 
> Published at exactly 12:59 AM. Again, I am so sorry! XD

“Come on,” his eyes landed on the patch the boy had on his shoulder, before they found their way to his eyes again. They were still closed. “Pine Tree.” The boy didn’t respond, but Bill didn't expect him to. He was out cold now… and Bill only had so much time before the kid refused to wake up again. He wound his arms around the kid’s abdomen and looked around. The shore was too far he knew, and just pulling his head out of the water wouldn't be enough to get him breathing again. 

_ The caves. _

He didn’t think about it, he knew it was where he had to go, and he just carried him off, darting through the briny marsh in the direction of his shelter and all for Pine Tree- a human he’d just met- who was going to see the heart of the siren’s territory. 

Swimming faster than he had any right to, Bill risked a glimpse down at the mop of brown hair and knew he was okay with that as his heart swelled. Pine Tree would be the first human to see it. Alive that is. If he was still alive, with every passing second the blonde wasn’t so sure of it and the fact only served to spur him on. 

Reaching the area where his territory touched land he set his charge on the sand and dragged himself beside his unconscious form. This… this was where his knowledge failed him. He’d drowned his fair share of two-leggeds, but he’d never… attempted to save one. He’d never  _ wanted _ to. Unsure whether or not he’d run out of time he fought to remember anything he might have heard from the times his prey was stolen from him. Breathing… they were supposed to breathe, which Pine Tree was most certainly not doing. Should he focus on that first?

He’d seen a few humans push down on the chests of their drowned fellows to get the water out. He could try that too, couldn’t he? So he did. He almost despaired when he’d managed to work the water out of his system, only for him to slip back into silence. His only consolation the human’s heart was working, if that was indeed the pounding in his chest, and his lungs, his lungs were no longer filled to the brim with sea water. So he hadn't done anything wrong, his breathing was normal, Bill was sure, but he wouldn't wake up again.

So Bill left him alone at first, busying himself with organizing his cove, worried the boy might not approve. It began with a tug at his chest, when he thought of the boy, finally waking up… and his eyes judging who he saw, what he saw. Judging  _ him _ .

He didn’t stop to wonder why he wanted to impress him, he just knew that he did.

It was a relief when Pine Tree finally opened his eyes again. He hadn’t thought of what he could say, what he would say when he did, instead, Bill only considered what he’d do if he never awoke… what he would do if he  _ did. _

“Morning, beautiful,” Bill called out to the boy, before he noticed who’d spoken, and screamed. Bill had to give the kid some credit, he had a pair of lungs on him, even after all the trauma his lungs went through not too long ago. That was… quite impressive actually. It also hurt his ears as it bounced off the cavern walls. Or not so impressive.

“Wh-what- who?” the boy tried to prop himself up by his elbows, but the sand beneath him shifted as he failed to notice the ground below him wasn’t as solid as he’d assumed, and collapsed with a grunt.

Bill almost rolled his eyes at this, though the questions were a good start, he realized. He could work with that. “Any preference of which question I answer first?” Bill leaned closer on his elbows and propped his chin in his hand, giving the human his attention. “If you told me your name, I just might consider answering those burning question of yours.”

The brunette hesitated at first, unsure if he should hold this conversation with a complete strange. “D-Dipper…” He managed to croak out, his eyes shifting to his company’s golden scales in confusion and disbelief. 

These were all looks Bill was familiar with, however, behind them there was no fear of the unknown, the strange, the different… there was  _ awe _ . “Interesting.” Bill tilted his head curiously, making Dipper feel a tad uncomfortable under his gaze. 

“So…  _ Pine Tree _ , What brings you out here, hmmm? Didn’t anyone tell you the water’s dangerous?”

“Y-yes, they did.” He squeaked when the siren got too close for comfort, shifting away, making the other pause his advancement, frowning. 

“I-I was just taking a look at the algea, it’s different here, and I didn’t have much else to do… my twin, Mabel, she kind of left me for her friends.”

“Twin?” Bill asked, twins were rare, even in sirens. Then another thought occurred to him. “Is she as beautiful as you?”

“What?” the boy asked, but the blush on his face told Bill he heard him just fine.

Bill hummed in response and instead of answering his inquiry, he asked another of his own, “Has anyone told you before that you’re beautiful?” As he played with a couple of brown locks he kept his peripheral on the other’s reaction none too subtly.

“N-no.” Bill was a little surprised, but pleased, and he let out a purr Dipper almost missed. Hearing it, however, he felt his blush darken and he searched for anything else he could use to change the subject. This was becoming too surreal for him. He decided on a basic question he’d yet to ask; “Where are we?”

“We're in my cove,” Bill answered slowly. He wondered how much of the experience he should relay, especially so soon after all the events took place. Would it be best to leave him in the dark? “How much… do you remember after falling into the water, Dipper?”

“Not much.” He furrowed his brow in thought, “I heard someone singing, and then I was drowning… but I saw the sun flash before my eyes as I blacked out.” He noticed Bill’s tail and the siren realized must have meant him, or at least taken him as such in his last moments conscious where he’d sunk below the waves.

“It sounds like you remember most of it then. I saw you land in the water and managed to pull you out of there before anything nasty got to you. You’re lucky this is my territory and I couldn’t stomach the sight of you dying needlessly.” Bill’s eyes dropped to inspect his sharpened nails. It wasn't a lie exactly. It was only a little omission.

Dipper startled at the clawed hands of his savior, unsure whether or not he should make a run for it despite the weakness he still felt after being dragged out of the water and brought to-wherever this was exactly. The siren still hadn’t answered him properly as far as that was concerned.There was also the importance of wording there, he couldn't _‘stomach it’_? _Oh, god… he wouldn’t have eaten me would he?_ _Could he still be planning on it?_ It didn’t make much sense, none of this did, but he couldn’t quell the fear there. “You saved me…. But you’re a siren aren’t you? Don't you… _eat_ humans?” His voice wavered at the end, and he must have noticed because he winced.

“Yes... “ Bill answered slowly, not sugar coating it, the boy wouldn't believe it otherwise, he was sure, as he watched Pine Tree’s expression. “ _ We do _ …”

“And you still saved me, pulled me out of the water and dragged me to your lair…  _ Why _ ?” Bill was quiet a moment. He’d been asking himself the same question.

In the end he shrugged it off, “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“I couldn't watch you drown, so I brought you here, and now that you're here and I’m not letting you leave. It’s simple as that really.” Bill risked turning away from Pine Tree to return his drying scales to the water a short distance off. He needn’t have worried, his words struck achord that anchored the brunette to the spot, shocked.

Pine Tree moved closer to the water’s edge and shot a look at the siren, “You- You can't just do that!” His protest didn’t have the desire effect, however, instead of the Bill seeing the error of his ways, he was slightly amused.

He pretended to mull it over to humor the other for a time, “Hmmm… I like you, I saved your life and I have decided I’m going to keep you. Do I need any more reason to do as I please?”

“Bill, I have a family! I belong out of this cave-”

Bill’s fins flared dangerously as his tail threatened to drench the brunette with it’s next splash. “So? You have me now too, and you’re safer here than out there. You almost got yourself drowned by another siren!” Before the what his intention was, Bill was looming over him once more, a deathly cold gaze piercing him accusatory and insulted. “You obviously can’t defend yourself properly, little tree.”

“I-I didn’t know-”

“Well, now you do.” Bill glare was steady as his arms reached out to pin the man down by his shoulders.

“Bill, I still can’t stay here.” He tried again, trying to appeal to any side of the siren that he could reason with.

“And I’m not going to let you leave. You don’t know your way out of here and I’m not going to show you.”

“Then I… I just have to ask why you want to keep me here. Maybe we can work something out?”

“No can do Pine tree. if I let you go you won’t come back and if you do, you’ll just get yourself gobbled up by the boogeyman.” _ Or send an angry mob here after me, _ but he left this unsaid, after all, if the kid hadn’t thought it he wasn't going give him any ideas.

“What if I promise to come back to you?”

Bill raised his eyebrow, this one was rather persistent wasn’t he? It was starting to irk him, though. There were only so many times a person could answer the same question before something gave. “Weren’t you just listening-”

“I-I know, but this is your territory isn’t it? Or are you trying to say you can’t defend it?”

_ Can’t defend- why this… you…  _ Bill glared a moment before he smirked, amused by the gall on this one.  _ He has a point. _ “Keep talking, you have my ear.” 

Dipper gulped, it was a longshot, he knew that, but the lack of other choiced was suffocating. “If you let me go… you have my word that I’ll visit you everyday and keep this place and  _ you _ to myself-”

The siren purred and cupped his cheek, “Does that mean I get to keep you to myself?”

Dipper’s blood was rushing to his face again, he could feel it heating his cheeks as he struggled to get a hold of his voice.“What? That’s not what I-”

“Too late! That’s what you said and that’s what I want, but I’ll still let you go…  _ for now _ . And if you don’t come back, I will hunt you down and lure you to the water. This island will prove too short a distance when you can never leave, and when I do catch you, and _ I will _ , then you’ll never see the sun again, just this cave, the ocean and me.”

“I understand, and I promise, I’ll come back to you...tomorrow and I won’t tell anyone about any of this.” Bill blinked and shut his eyes as he let this deal sink in. Was he really about to do this? He opened his eyes and stared pointedly at the brunette shuffling his feet in the sand paler than his own pallor tone as his hazel eyes watched him, determination, nervousness and awe... and sighed. Flashes of the earlier events flickered in and out of his mind’s eye, as did the fear he’d felt, the longing. Other things he couldn't quite explain yet.  _ Yep _ . He was doing this.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Dipper, but you had better follow through with it.”

Bill watched him go, directions given, almost certain he would regret this. A small part of him knew he wouldn’t. He saw something in this one. That had to mean something.


End file.
